Plans
by Fallen-Petals15
Summary: "...refused me entry to Wolves Lane. Told me I had to trudge back through Diagon to the normal entrance for Knockturn. Who did she think she was?" The man took a sip after allowing his hood to drop, showing piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones and auburn coloured hair that hung just above his shoulders. Albus begins his journey towards the 'Greater Good'


My first foray into Harry Potter fiction, though I have written for the Pellinor section I have not written anything in about five years so the story will definitely be an improvement on what I have previously write but please review because I can always improve. I've taken a few liberties with the map of Diagon and Knockturn Alley but nothing major. There will be no slash in this one shot at any point.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Enjoy

_**HP**_

In the middle of December Diagon Alley was filled with wizards and witches wrapped up warm, bustling about their businesses before the shops shut for the night. A lone figure darted between the masses to a small junk shop at the top of the alley just opposite Olivander's. The figure entered quickly, a small bell alerting the shop owner to the presence of a customer. Stepping over to a desk that stood against the wall on the right he waited as the owner, a woman with greying hair pulled into a single plait that ran down her back, brown eyes assessing the figure in front of her, stepped from behind a velvet curtain, passed the desk and into the middle of the shop floor. Taking her eyes away from the man who now stood in her shop she hurried to some selves and began to sort through the objects that adorned them "I'm just closing up for the night, anything you want to buy or sell will have to be done tomorrow." She stated a bit harshly, her voice sounded thick and croaky.

"I require access to the alley behind the shop,"

"Well there's a perfectly good entrance opposite Gringotts. Turn left past Borgin's store and follow the road around." The woman replied "as I said, the shops shutting so you'll just have to make do."

"Please, the job I need to conduct must be of some secrecy. There are too many people in Diagon at the moment and the route through Knockturn will be too long, I'll miss my business." The man pleaded

The shop owner scowled at him before brushing past to put up a 'closed' sign and set up wards across the door. Turning back around and without looking at the man she hurried behind her desk and brushed aside a thick velvet curtain. "Follow" was the short command that had the strange man jump from his investigation of strange pebble shaped objects that lined the shelves. Following the woman, he was led up a narrow stair case, past a room that looked to contain a bed the man was lead into a tiny kitchen where a backdoor opened onto some stone steps that led into a small paved yard enclosed by a high stone wall with a gate on the right, obviously leading to another street behind.

"Leave through that gate and you will enter Wolves Lane. I don't know what your business is there. Nor do I want to. But if you get into trouble a tall street light is situated in the middle of the lane, turn right and keep going it leads you behind Gringotts and the back of the apothecary. It continues for a good mile before opening out behind the muggle train station, cast sparks with your wand which will alert the aurors. Do not lead trouble through this shop. Once your business has finished you'll either have to brave Knockturn or find a floo if you don't fancy walking through the south end of Wolves Lane, now leave."

The man thanked the owner before heading through the yard and onto Wolves Lane, making sure the gate had locked itself he looked up to the single widow to find that the curtain had already been closed.

The man made sure that his hood was still up before sighing and turning left. The sky had grown dark and he was currently the only person walking down the lane, though many pubs and inns had candles burning in the windows, and some voices and music could be heard coming out of the rooms situated above the shops.

Wolves Lane had a nasty reputation, but unlike Knockturn Alley probably didn't deserve it. The lane was one of the few places magical beings such as werewolves could find jobs and places to live. It offered exotic foods to those, like vampires, who had specific tastes that would startle weaker magical folk. This was also the best place to find goblins outside of Gringotts bank. It was a haven for those who came here from being discriminated against in the Allies and general wizarding public. However most of these beings could ill afford fancy things and so the place looked quite run down, containing only the necessities and none of the fancy frivolous items that adorned the shops in Diagon or Knockturn, though only those dark of nature could consider things in Knockturn frivolous.

Not wanting to linger too long the man hurried passed some of the busier establishments to those closer to Knockturn's red light area. These pubs were considered shady at best and only The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade was allowed for comparison.

About five minutes later the man entered a small tavern called The Raging Hippogriff. A single chandelier of candles hovered close to the ceiling allowing the barman to see the floor of the tavern. Customers were to use the candles on the tables if they wished to see the faces of their companions clearly.

The man nodded to the barman before looking around at the more private tables. Finding a booth in a corner, the man sat down, set up an extra layer of privacy charms before removing his hood. His companion had blond hair, drawn into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. A dark green robe outlined the trim figure as he leant back into his seat, arms folded on the table in front of him and smiling at the arrival of his friend. He had already set up a small tumbler of Ogden's Whiskey for the both of them.

"Did you have a bad trip?" The blonde man asked smiling at the sneer his companion gave.

"You have no idea Gellert. Little brats wouldn't sleep, and then Mrs Grooley almost refused me entry to Wolves Lane. Told me I had to trudge back through Diagon to the normal entrance for Knockturn. Who did she think she was?" The man took a sip after allowing his hood to drop, showing piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones and auburn coloured hair that hung just above his shoulders. "I refused to let her see my face though, I think it scared her but luckily she eventually let me through."

"Of course she did Albus, you're her superior and she knew it." He patted Albus' hand before lifting his own glass in a mock toast and then taking a sip. "Now then, did you bring the plans?"

"Oh yes I have them here."

**End...**

**Please remember to review**

**FP15**


End file.
